Nickelodeon Clash
''Nickelodeon Clash ''is an American comic book series being published by Nickelodeon's Epic Comics since TBD 2019. Synopsis All of the Nickelodeon characters come to face with an new foe called Timestrapper. He caused them to time travel at each era. Characters Main * Tommy Pickles - 'An talking baby who TBD * '''Aronld Shortman - '''A football headed kid who TBD * 'Beavers character ' * '''CatDog - '''A mixed-up animal TBD * '''SpongeBob SquarePants* -' * 'Timmy Turner - '''A 10 year old boy who had a miserable life until one day, Cosmo and Wanda arrive to be his fairly godparents. But he has to treat them fairly and not wish for anything that's gonna be cheating. * '''Riley* - '''A goth who hates the world and TBD * '''Velocity - ' '''Supporting * Stu Pickles - '''A responsible father to the Pickles, but suddenly at 4AM. He makes chocolate pudding for Angelica. But also, he uses them to destroy the N.I.C.K.H.A.T.E.R.R.O.B.O.T.S by spilling at them. * '''Helga P. - '''A "bully" who TBD * '''Mr. Krabs * Squidward Tentacles -''' * '''Antagonists * Timestrapper - 'An evil mastermind who can time travel at each era, he uses them to mess with his enemies. Mostly Tommy and SpongeBob. **'Dallreki - 'A clumsy brother of the evil genius Timestrapper, he had adversity for years, he uses his so-called luck on his enemies. *** '''Nickelodeon Haters At The East Robots/N.I.C.K.H.A.T.E.R.R.O.B.O.T.S -'''A well-functioning robots that was created by Timestrapper when he was 8 years old. Their command and goal is to destroy all of the Nickelodeon characters. * '''Angelica - '''A spoiled toddler who wants to crush the babies, she at first was a nice sweet girl who wasn't a much of a jerk until Tommy and his friends arrived. * 'Aronld: The Jungle Movie antagonist - '''A former pirate in the jungle of TBD * '''Plankton - '''A failure genius who tries to steal the Krabby Patty formula so that he could get more customers in the Chum Bucket. He now works as a technical engineer for Timestrapper to fix his time machine or create rays. * '''Mr. Crocker - '''A uncaring teacher that gives his students an F for nothing, since Timestrapper appreciates his own creations of smashing the students with the letter F. Timestrapper made him a smashing manager. * '''Francis - '''A tough bully that picks on Timmy Turner and other kids all the time, he makes his bulldogs attack mostly the first graders. But he makes it worse with Timmy Turner, recently after his disappearance in the 2012 episode, Timestrapper found him in the void. * '''The Cuddly Monster - '''A pink monster who was accidentally summoned by Riley and was rejected shortly after, recently he became an distraction and an enemy for both Lucy Loud and Riley Killan. * '''Martha the Mind Taker Queen - a Mind Taker who decided to take over setting, she was selected to be the planner for Timestrapper's organization and since they realized she was an mind taker. They immediately made her a plan stealer. * Veronica "Vala" Verminee - a 12-year old blonde girl who enjoys bullying other people, especially Riley. She was also selected to be the planner, then she was promoted to be a rapper and talk trash against the heroes. * Issues ''For more expanded informatio''n for the issues: Nickelodeon Clash/Issues. # Cosmic Clash # # Trivia Category:2010s American Comic Books Category:Nickelodeon Category:Crossovers Category:Comic Books Category:Comics Category:CNReactionGuy18's Ideas Category:UnknownFan44's Ideas